


Hazbin Hotel Fanfic: Crymini and Voltaic experience

by Charliewritesliterature



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliewritesliterature/pseuds/Charliewritesliterature





	Hazbin Hotel Fanfic: Crymini and Voltaic experience

"The new digital devices of the century has seem to take over the new world and this hell society." A female voice read, following along what Alastor wrote in the book he abandoned long ago. "It also seems to have taken every being's attention." The female voice said once more. "I have written this, and it seems like I gave it to Risa Krystal to keep." The voice said one more time. 

"He's predicted that, as I already have this book." Risa told herself. "It also seems to be that only 2 beings already have this feature." Risa explained to herself once more.


End file.
